


Robert And Belle Outside Bob's Café

by theprincessed



Series: Village Talk [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert finds Belle alone and upset outside Café Main Street. He tries to comfort her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert And Belle Outside Bob's Café

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most random ficlet yet, but much like my Robert & Charity one, I just wanted to write about Robert interacting with more Dingles with a sprinkling of Robron thrown in and that’s it, that’s the reason. I felt so sorry for Belle and Lisa last night that it compelled me to write a quick thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Robert is heading towards Victoria's when he glances up from his phone and spots Belle sitting outside Bob's, alone. Ordinarily, he wouldn't think to go to her but it seems he's turned over a new leaf in every way imaginable in the last couple of months and he's actually glad that he decides to take a detour when he sees how her shoulders are hunched against the breeze and her gaze permanently fixed down to her lap.

“Hi. Y'alright?” he asks uncertainly, stopping by her table and putting his phone in his suit jacket inside pocket.

It takes Belle a second to look up and then a further one to work out that Robert is speaking to her. 

“I'm fine.” she sniffs, “Not that it's any of your business anyway.” He looks around, but there's no one familiar. He knows she can take care of herself - all the Dingles seem to have that particular trait in common – but she's clearly upset and alone and Robert's persistent, so he pulls out the chair opposite her and sits down. “Er. What d'ya think you're doin'?” she asks, her lip curled in disdain.

“Aaron can admit that I'm a good listener, so. Talk to me. I'm outside the family...”

“You're shacked up with my cousin. That hardly makes you impartial.” she huffs, folding her arms and leaning back in her seat.

Robert bites down on his smile at her cheekiness. “Alright, I'm fond of _certain members_ of your brood, but it means I might understand. So, try me.”

They spend a short while in silence, Belle's gaze turned towards the middle distance, until she looks at him out of the corner of her eye and he twiddles his thumbs, communicating that he will wait for when she's ready. He said he'd meet Vic for lunch, but he's sure she'd be proud of him for making time for Aaron's relatives instead.

Belle breaks.

“My home is still up for sale.”

Robert remembers having to leave his, leave the village, after Max got killed and feels his chest constrict in sympathy. It's far from the same situation, but she still stands to lose a place she loves so dearly at such a young age.

“And you don't want that?” he asks gently.

“Of course not,” she snaps, her blue eyes sharp like pins. “It's where I grew up, where I was _born_. I thought you said you were good at this, ugh,”

“Guess it must just be with our Aaron then.” he jokes, thrilled at the way 'our' rolls off his tongue. He's got a long way to go to be accepted into the Dingle clan, it may never happen completely, but the possibility is an unexpected bonus to his relationship with Aaron.

“I just don't want my mum to sacrifice more than she's already lost because of my dad being stupid.” she blurts out, her voice gone wobbly with building emotion. “I tried to impress Priya, show her that I'm serious about business and that I'd even quit college for it, but she thinks I'm still some little kid and I – and I feel so useless!”

Her face crumples and a sob escapes as she collapses into tears, her hands flying up to cover her eyes. Robert shuffles forward and puts his hand hesitantly on her arm.

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” he soothes, hoping that luck is on his side and no one pops up right now and thinks _he's_ made her cry. “I'm sure it'll all work out.”

“Yeah?” she asks with startling clarity, breathing unevenly and cheeks streaked with mascara.

“Yeah, of course.”

She leans forward, his hand falling away, and narrows her eyes at him. “Go on then.”

“What?”

“Put your money where your mouth is. You have got money, right? Buy Wishing Well. Be our, I dunno, our landlord or something. Keep a roof over me and my mum's heads.”

“Belle, I don't think - ” he begins, trying not to laugh because that's a ridiculous idea...right? 

He's saved from saying more by the voice that always makes his heart leap, but makes it doubly so now.

“Belle? What's wrong?”

“I didn't do anything!” Robert panics, turning towards Aaron coming towards them, hands raised.

Aaron gives him a funny look and bites on his lips, like he's suppressing a smile. “Mate, relax, I didn't think you did. I just wanna know why my cousin is sat crying outside?” He turns to Belle, his voice and expression softening from playful into the protective Aaron Robert's seen when he's with Liv. “Do ya wanna tell me what this is about?”

Robert watches her look at him then up at Aaron. “Can we go somewhere?”

Aaron nods and puts his arm around her to lead to the back of the pub. They sit on the settee and Robert stands, trying not to pace, worried that she'll tell Aaron what she's asked of him and make it difficult for Robert to say No.

In the end, she tearfully explains that Wishing Well is still up for sale, but keeps schtum on her proposition to him. If he's honest, it's not the worst idea that's ever been pitched to him.

“Poor kid. I'm really worried about her.” Aaron sighs once she's left, promising to text him when she's got back home to Lisa to tell him that she's safe. Robert's surprised to see his smile when he faces him. “You've always got someone crying on you, haven't ya?”

He shrugs, coming to stand in front of him and placing his hands on Aaron's waist. “Well, I've been told I'm a good listener.”

“Have ya now?” he sways into Robert's personal space, their bodies pressed snugly together. “They must need their head sortin'. Everyone knows you like the sound of your own voice.”

“Hmm, I know someone else who likes it too.” he says, dropping his voice to a low murmur just to feel Aaron's shiver.

Robert captures his lips in a chaste, but languid kiss, enjoying kissing his boyfriend in the back room and not caring one bit if anyone interrupts them. They've waited long enough to be able to do simple things like this and he's damn well gonna milk it for all it's worth.

“Although,” he says slowly, thoughtful, “You really should stop calling me 'mate', y'know, now that's we're official an' all,”

Aaron pats his chest. “I think I'll call you whatever I like, thanks, mate,”

He tries to step away, but Robert grabs his wrist and then his face, growling a “c'mere, _mate_ ,” before he plants a proper smooch on his mouth. As he pulls back, he shoves Aaron onto the settee and follows him down, deciding to make the most of their time alone.

Like with Belle, Vic will understand this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
